Forum:Traurigste Szene
Also bei mir wäre das die Szene wo Graustreif den Donnerclan verlässt und wo Federschweif stirbt. Aber vor allem wo Tigerstern Steinfell umbringen lässt. ich hätte da fast geheult. Und natürlich auch noch wo Weisspelz stirbt Was ist mit euch? - Maisblüte Als Kaulquappe stirbt, Rauchpfotes Tod (wie er da die Klippe runterfällt), Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges und Weidenpfotes Tod. Und die Totenwache für den lebenden Graustreif':' Lebe Wohl Graustreif, möge der SternenClan über deinem Wege leuchten (ich find sowiso schon den Satz Lebe Wohl ''traurig). Bei Habichtfrosts Tod find ich das ein bisschen traurig als da steht das am Ende der Blutspur Habichtfrosts Toter Körper am Wasser liegt. Und als Wolkenschweif das letzte mal mit Buntgesicht redet, da als er sagt das wenn er wieder kommt ihr alles erzählen wird. '''SPOILER'Mausefells Tod, wo sie brutal umgebracht wird und Langschweif ihren tod dann recht und als Borkenpelz zu Feuerstern sagt das er Rauchfell im SternenClan sagen soll das er sie liebt'SPOILER ENDE' Sonnen sturm 1 17:10, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Als Federschweif,Silberfluss,Brightsky und ihre Jungen, Riesenstern, Steinfell, Weißpelz, Rußpelz, Dachspfote, Regenpez(WC) und Gelbzahn sterben.Und als Lärchenjunges und Buchenjunges sterben. Ich möchte das alle guten Cats wieder leben. T___T 13:56, 20. Mär. 2012 Ich finde den tod von Federschweif, Rußpelz,Gelbzahn,Tüpfelblatt(auch wenn ich sie noch nicht richtig gekannt habe),Blaustern,Lärchenjunges & Buchenjunges, Steinfell und Weisspelz total schrecklich ( eigentlich von allen Katzen die ich mag) und natürlich auch wo Graustreif von den Zweibeinern entführt wird und Feuerstern um ihn trauert. LG Mondpfote 10:49, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde alle Szenen traurig, in denen Katzen sterben, die ich mag. Aber Blausterns Tod war so rührend, ich hätte beinahe geheult.Graustreifs Entführung war egenfalls sehr sehr traurig. LG Jay 87.166.142.116 17:36, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bei den Szenen in Sonnenuntergang, wo Feuerstern immer felsenfest davon überzeugt ist, dass Graustreif wiederkommt, heul ich fast. Das ist iwie irre traurig ;( Und wo Wieselpfote stirbt, wo Gelbzahn und Silberfluss streben und (haltet mich jetzt nicht für verrückt) an der stelle wo Habichtfrost gestorben ist, hab ich geheult ;((( Am traurigsten finde ich Weißpelz und Federschweifs tod. Und als Regenpelz in Feuersterns Mission gestorben ist. Silverhawk97 17:08, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde die stelle total traurig, als Feuerstern graustreif als tot erklärt... einfach zum heulen... und noch ein paar mehr stellen, aber das würde zu lange dauern^^ 10:10, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Badgerpaw's Tod.... T___T "Go now, little one, walk with the warriors..." Oh man ist das Traurig T_T (Das Gesetz der Krieger bzw. Code of the Clans). Das Gesetz, dass man Junge nicht in den Kampf schicken darf - 12:06, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Für mich gibt es mehrere traurigste Stellen: Blausterns Tod, Silberfluss´ Tod, Federschweifs Tod, Kaulquappes Tod, als Krähenfeder und Blattsee sich zum letzten Mal Lebewohl sagen weil ihre Beziehung nicht klappen würde 8nach Dachsangriff)... Und ich finde es so traurig, dass Grausustreif sooo lange von den Clans weg ist... Steffi AAAAALSO ich hab geheult als Löwenherz gestorben ist...federschweifs tot war auch sehr traurig und als blaustern gestorben is hab ich auch fast geheult. 23:19, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die traurigsten Stellen sind als Graustreif den Donnerclan verlässt, Silberfluss,Blausterns,Weißpelz, Federschweifs und Rußpelz Tod. Als Feuerstern Graustreifs Tod akzeptieren muss.Aber auch als Krähenfeder und Blattsee sich trennen und als Blattsee sagt das sie niemanden mehr hat(sie hatte sich von Krähenfeder getrennt, ihre Mentorin war tot, ihre schwester hatte einen Gefährten und ihre beste Freundin hatte einen Gefährten und vier Junge) so traurig!Sonnenschweif 10:54, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Als Silberfluss stirbt (egal wie oft ich es lese ich breche in Tränen aus), Glanzfells Tod, Schlammfells Tod, Regenpelz (WC)Tod, Weidenpfotes Tod, Weißpelz Tod, Dachspfotes Tod und am schlimmsten Steinfells Tod. Also ich habe geheult als Blaustern, Federschweif, Rußpelz und Geldzahn gestorben sind. Bei Blaustern war es vorhersehbar, und eigentlich war es ja sogar eine Erlösung nachdem die Paranoya sie zerfressen hat, aber WIE sie dann gestorben ist: in ihren letzten Momenten bei klarem Verstand... das war dann heftig. Bei Federschweif kam es relativ unerwartet für mich, obwohl ich wusste, dass Sturmpelz nicht die richtige Katze für die Prophezeihung von Steinsager war, war ich trotzdem zu verpeilt zu merken, dass seine Schwester die auserwählte ist. Geldzahn war mein lieblingschara in der ersten staffel -Tüpfelblatt mochte ich irgendwie nie- und ich fand ihre ganze Geschichte traurig, gekrönt von ihrem Tod im Feuer, wobei feuer doch eigentlich den Clan retten sollte... Im Prolog von Dämmerung hab ich nicht gemerkt, dass es Rußpelz ist. Ich hatte mich zu sehr auf Federschweif fixiert. Ihren Tod fand ich also sehr schockierend, weil ich nichts geahnt habe. Und traurig fand ich es auch, als Blattsee nach ihr im SternenClan gefragt hat, und sie dachte, Rußpelz wäre wütend auf sie als die SternenKrieger sagten, sie wandle auf anderen Pfaden. Also hab ich auch geheult, als ich erraten habe, dass Rußpelz wiedergeboren wurde ♥ Traurig war auch, als Sturmpelz den Clan verlassen hatte und Feuerstern sagte, dass wenn Graustreif wiederkehrt, es sehr schwer für ihn sein wird, wenn er erfährt, dass seine Kinder nicht mehr bei den WaldClans sind. Ich hab mir vorgestellt, wie er nach langer Reise endlich wieder zu seinem Clan kommt, und seine Kinder, die er mit seiner geliebten Silberfluss hatte, entweder tot oder weggegangen sind. ;( SPOILER_Warum genau ist Sturmpelz zurückgekehrt? billigt der Stamm die Kinder von ihm und Bach nicht? ~neko-hime Ich könnte so viele traurige Szenen aufzählen bei denen ich geheult habe aber am schlimmsten für mich als SPOILER Feuerstern einen neuen 2. Anführer ernannt hette wegen Graustreif :( Als die dann so über ihn erzählen ich bin so in tränen ausgebrochen SPOILER ENDE 15:02, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Gelbzahns Tod finde ich sehr traurig, ebenso Blaustern, Regenpelz (WolkenClan), Tüpfelblatt, Federschweif, Steinfell und Lärchenjunges. Tigerstern fand ich relativ positiv, nur dass er 9 Leben auf einen Schlag verliert, ich weiß ja nicht, vielleicht hätten die Hunters da ähnliches wie mit Nacht"stern"(bei mir im Kopf heißt er immer Nachtpelz), also dass Tigerstern wegen seiner grausamen Taten keine 9 Leben erhält. Das hätte diese Szene nicht so grausam gemacht. Blaupelz 16:51, 24. April 2012 (MEZ) Ich finde es sehr traurig wenn eine Katze sirbt,aber nicht bei jeder wie Tigerstern eher Katzen wie Federschweif, Rußpelz, Gelbzahn,Blaustern,Steinfell, Tüpfelblatt, Weißpelz,Silberfluss,schhneepfote... . Und es ist auch traurig das die Katzen ihr altes Heim velassen müssen und Graustreif von den Zweibeiner entführt wird. Ich fand Silberfluss' Tod so schrecklich, dass ich anfange zu heulen, wenn ich daran denke. Beim Lesen hab ich mir die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult, und dann ist meine Mutter ins Zimmer gekommen und hat mich gefragt, warum ich weine. Außerdem fand ich es voll traurig als Gelbzahn gestorben ist, als Graustreif in den FlussClan gegangen ist und als er dann von den Zweibeinern entführt wurde. Korallenstern 15:07, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde Weisspelz's Tod sehr traurig,den Tod von Riesenstern(fragt mich nicht ich habe geheult),Gelbzahn's Tod und irgendwie ist es auch traurig das Tigerstern so stirbt.Steinfell's,Silberfluss's und Federschweif's Tod natürlich auch.Die Todeswache für den lebenden Graustreif. SPOILER Wo Borkenpelz zu Feuerstern sagt,dass er wenn er Rauchfell sieht sagen soll das er sie liebt.!! SPOILER ENDE LG Schneepelz Das Ende von The Last Hope ist so episch! Irgendwie nicht so traurig obwohl die ganzen Todesfälle ja schon tragisch sind: Feuerstern, Hollyleaf, Tüpfelblatt(!!! Gelbzahn hätte eher abkratzen sollen, am Ende war die ja richtig doof), Rauchfell, Mausefell (die war ja von Anfang an dabei... und dann, so kurz vor dem Ende einfach weg) Am aller traurigsten finde ich ja dass der Wald zerstört wird und wirklich FÜR IMMER weg ist. Konnte ich erst nicht glauben. Federschweifs Tod auch und in Crookedstar's Promise stirbt ja eine Königin nach der anderen, doch als Willowbreeze, Willowkit und Minnowkit sterben und auch als Rainflower aufhört Crookedkit zu lieben (für nicht insider: Streifenstern) ist FURCHTBAR traurig. Hab aber noch nie bei einem Buch geheult. Bin nich so der CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HEUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!SCHLUCHZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SCHNIEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Typ. Ach ja, Bluestar's Prophecy ist auch sehr tragisch, quasi eine traurige Szene nach der anderen, Blaustern verliert ja alles nach einander und als Moosjunges stirbt ist es wirklich schlimm!217.81.224.14 19:23, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC)WindheartxDyesternight Die für mich erste traurigste Szene war, als Rußpelz verletzt wurde, und als sie sagte, dass es ihr größter Wunsch wäre, so zu sein wir ihr Vorbild, Blaustern. Wie verletzt sie war, als sie sagte Silberfluss' Tod wäre ihre Schuld, dann Gelbzahns Tod, als Buntgesicht zu Wolkenschweif sagt, er solle aufpassen, und sie sich so zum letzten mal von ihm verabschiedet, als Feuerherz sie tot auffindet fand Ich auch traurig. bei Blausterns Tod musste Ich wirklich heulen, selbst beim 2. Lesen. Schrecklich war Federschweifs Tod und unfair iwie auch. Ich war todtraurig als der Wald zerstört wurde und Rabenpfote zu Feuerstern und (in Graustreif und Millie) Graustreif Lebe wohl sagen musste. Dachspfote hätte nicht sterben sollen! Rußpelz Tod war für mich persönlich der traurigste Tod überhaupt, und, obwohl Ich das Buch noch nicht gelesen habe (noch LANGE nicht) in The last hope SPOILER Borkenpelz zu Feuerstern flüstert: "Wenn du Rauchfell siehst, sage ihr, dass ich sie liebe." SPOILER ENDE Leopardenschweif Ich weiß leider nicht mehr wo, aber irgendwo bei der ersten Staffel hab ich das erste Mal bei einem Buch geweint :( Irgendjemand ist gestorben, mehr weiß ich nicht mehr. Sternenschein 16:42, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wo Feuerstern sagt, dass Graustreif tot ist, bei Habichtfrost und Tigerstern fand ich es sehr brutal, immer wenn der Name Tüpfelblatt fällt, immer wenn ich an Blausterns, Federschweifs, Rußpelz, Kaulquappes und Gelbzahns Ende denke, kommen mir fast die tränen WarriorCatsLayton 18:20, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Also es gab viele traurige Scenen in allen Büchern doch wirklich traurig fand ich den Tod von Dachspfote wo mir FAST die Tränen gekommen sind D: Richtig Traurig fand ich sonst keine sondern mehr....schade. Flammenschweif (Diskussion) 09:30, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wo Kaulquappe stirbt Dachspfote tod.. Ich finde den satz Go now, little one, walk with warriors so traurig wo sich Feuerstern Graustreifs tod endlich akzeptiert 13:29, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich hab noch nie bei einer Stelle geheult, und irgendwie finde ich es nicht wirklich traurig, wenn katzen sterben, ich bin dann meistens einfach nur enttäuscht. spoiler: ich fand es aber sehr traurig als bluefur ihre junge abgegeben hat und dann zurück in der kinderstube ist, und dann ruft dass ihre junge weg sind. Und das letzte mal ihren clan anlügen muss, wie sie denkt. außerdem finde ich es traurig als hollyleaf leafpool sagt dass sie todesbeeren essen soll. aber auch da hab ich nicht geheult... 22:05, 14. Aug. 2012 Meiner Meinung nach (Spoiler) Distelblatt's (Hollyleaf) Tod in The Last Hope. Mousetheleader (Diskussion) 19:39, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mouse Federschweifs TOT !!!!!!!!!!! Ich hab geheult T.T so traurig wo sie sagt: Ich werde immer bei dir sein Krähenpfote, das verspreche ich. :,( Blausterns TOT !!!!!!! ich fand es soo traurig, als sie sich dann kurz vor ihrem tot wieder mit ihren jungen versöhnt hat und wie sie gesagt hat: Eichenherz, bist du gekommen um mich zu hohlen? Rußpelz TOT !!!!! das war soo was von schlimm T.T Ihre letzten worte: Auf Wiedersehen Blattsee. Dachspfotes tot !!! Er war sooo jung :,,,,,,,,( rest folgt......... lg anonymus Ich fands richtig schlimm als Silberfluss und und Gelbzahn gestoriben sind... ;( 14:26, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich fand das schlimmste als Silberfluss und Federschweif starben DD: ;( Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 21:40, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC)